A Self-Inserts Journy through the multiverse
by coolblooded
Summary: Join Ryan as he builds a multivers empire that spanes many universes.
1. Chapter 1

Author note : Hello this is my first story I have written on fanfiction so please help me if you find anything wrong let me know. I am also Autistic so it will take time for me to update this story. I apologize in advance if it seems slow. I will let you know if I stop writing.

 **Chapter 1**

'thinking'

"speaking"

" **ROB"**

I open my eyes and see nothing but white. Then I feel pain in my head as memories not my own but are my own flood my mind. Then when the pain stops I notice before me one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She smiles while I think that. 'Shit' I thought, 'she can read my mind. Okay think unperverted thoughts. Pizza, pizza, pizza, it's not working.' She giggles while I am thinking this. 'Let's see if this works, naked mighto guy and rock lee hugging.' It works a little too well as I start throwing up. Bye now the woman is laughing and rolling on the floor. She gets up and says **"thanks for the laugh. Now you are probably wondering who or what I am."** "No I have a good guess." I said. **"Oh then tell me your guess."** She said. "Ok you are a R.O.B. or otherwise known as random omnipotent being, or bastered, or bitch. To me you are the first till you do something that makes me call you the latter two." She starts to smile when I said the first part than laugh at the last part.

 **"Well I'm going to do something that will make you hate make and love me."** – ROB

"Ok by the way my name is…." - ?

I grab my head when I can't remember my name but I can remember two lives and half of another but not the names.

"I can't remember any of my names form either of my three memories. Why?" -?

 **"I am sorry. How about I give you a name and nickname based of your lives. Let's see Ryan 'Coolblooded' Mortal."** – ROB

"I like it. So why have you brought me here and stuffed my head full of tech from….." –Ryan

I stop talking and started to smile like the joker and going fanboy at the same time form all the tech that she stuff in my mind. She started to laugh at my face then finished what I was going to say.

 **" From all series of Halo, Starcraft 1-2 plus expansions, all four factions of Supreme Commander 1-2, Hmmm lets also add all the games from the Command and conquer series that includes generals 1-2, red alert 1-2-3, tiberium all GDI and NOD tech plus some of the scrin. Also lets add light sabers, blasters, cloning, and fix the aging problems for the clones the will start aging normally at age 30."** –ROB

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SENDING ME TOO?" –Ryan

 **"Mass Effect before the first contact. You will be leader of the humans; you will unite the universe to fight the reapers. Then I am sending you a more medieval world that needs help, then I will start sending you to one or two other places then let you roam from a choice of places then send you to Halo before the fall of reach to help out the different races and destroy the grave mind then I will only send you to Warhammer 40k if I think you are ready. Hmmm did I forget anything oh yeah I will send you to a hub universe so you can build up then open a rift to mass effect."** –ROB

I start smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

 **"Why are you smiling like that?"** -ROB

"Because I am going to ask four more things since I will need help to start and speed up my building so you won't be bored. 1) Make it so my tech can't be captured or reverse engineered. 2) Me or my people cannot fall to any type of CHAOS or MIND CONTROL. 3) When I start in a universe I will get a 100-200 year buffer to build and settle before I make contact with the indigenous life of that universe. And finally 4) I would like to have SOL Legionary Grade Augments and be able to give my elite forces the same. If you do that I will do any 4 things you need of me." –Ryan

She thinks for a couple of minutes then smiles at me. 'I don't like that smile.' I thought.

 **"Ok but you will also have " companions" who will follow you around to make sure you are doing the job I gave you."** –ROB

"OOOOOKKK so who are they?" –Ryan

'I did not like the way she said "companions" plus the gleam in her eyes sending off all sorts of warning bells from all three of my lives.' I thought.

 **"They are your harem of course."** –ROB

"Oh Ok … WHAT?" –Ryan

She continued on like I didn't say anything or interrupted her.

 **"They are Rhiza, Princess Rhianna, Samantha Clark, and Commander Dostya from your commander life you had. Though I had to save some. Then there are two farseers and four Goddess I also had to save they are Farseer Idranel and Talder, the goddess are CHOAS Goddess Malal, plus the (*) human Goddesses Shallya Verena, and Rhya. You have more but I have to find them first. You other two lives where very popular."** –ROB

As she finished saying that she started to laugh after looking at my face.

"!&%*# ()&^%$# ! #$%" –Ryan

 **"Well this has been fun butt it is time to send you to the hub universe."** –ROB

Before I could start to strangle her she opened a hole below me that I fell through and landed on a world with plant life I don't recognize. Sighing I pulled up my HUD so I can see where I can start building. I see two mass deposits about a hundred feet from me so I head over there and point my hand at one and blue stream of nannites leave my finger tips and start to build my first mass extractor. It only takes about one minute to build it so I move over to the other mass deposit to build my second one. Oh to the people reading this since I know ROB will let the author or another me right this I do not have a APC or anything except my clothes that I was taken in witch is army style pants with digital cameo, and a short sleeved t-shirt, with a huddie over it that has a picture of two cats eating ice-cream with words saying why so salty with all these flavors. So while I was explaining my outfit I had built my second mass extractor plus four power plants and one land factory that is on five engineers , ten tanks, five anti-air, then five artillery, then it loops back to the start it keeps looping till I say stoop. I have the engineers build a wall about half a mile out of the middle of my base with point defense and anti-air defense while a grab the second group of engineers to help me build up my base with more mass extractors and power plants, plus land and air factories to bolster my defense and get scouts. If you are wandering witch of the tech I am using right now it is supcom tech to build quick then expand. Well the radar is up and … so she sent me to my hub universe first. She did say that didn't she. Ok let's start making areas for the other tech so I sent an order through my engineers to start building the other tech base up in different areas then in the middle of the areas is the main tower to gather the commanders for the different tech. "DING"

"What was that?" –Ryan

I start looking for what that sound was then my HUD pulls up an email that says from ROB.

"Ok let's see here **"I will let you build up this hub universe for only 50 years then I want you to take your army and some civilians to the earth of mass effect. I have made it to where the people on earth there think you are the emperor so you won't have problems with the people there. You will get 100 years buffer to build up your forces and civilization the relay at Shanxi will open. I have mad that the only one in your territory so don't worry about that. I will be watching."** Ok so only 50 years here then I will have 100 to make my faction over there into a power house to stand a chance against the reapers. What is with the x-com council man ending?" –Ryan


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I will be gone for about two days or more so if I don't update it is because of that. I will have a time skip or two in this chapter. Though I will list what happens like a calendar when I do it. I forgot to explain the * from last chapter it means I don't know if they really are human goddess or not so I just made them into ones.

Chapter 2

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

" **ROB"**

50 years later

"Hello readers this is Ryan speaking and I will give you a summary of what I have done and what has happened in my HUB universe. 1) Around year 10 I had finish making and building all the buildings I would need to start on my home world Gaia. Then I made a cloning center in each tech area so when ROB sends me the people's soles we can start making body's for them. 2) I found out through ROB that I am a type of embodiment that contains the souls of my followers if they die or if they start praying to me sort of like that story I was reading about a guy who becomes the protoss khala. So when ROB finds people or save people she sends them here either with their body or there soul to rebuild their body. I can even get aliens souls to then have them rebuild their body to more human or leave it. 3) I have built three star forges from star wars with another three in construction. I also found out me and my people will be able to use both of the sides of the force without the corruption though it will be awhile before we can get it since we have to go to the star wars universe to be able to start using it. We will be considered GREY force users though I haven't thought up a name yet. 4) the first part of my harem according to ROB, though she say I have two more, sowed up around year 34 and have been fun and kind, they also explained how I got them all to be with me. My first life I was in the total war warhammer world when I caught the goddesses attention, they watched me for a couple of year defending the innocent, which they explained was the peasants of any race I did not care, then the decided to send part of themselves as a avatar to travel and get to know me better, though according to them I called them out the first time we met surprising them, and as people say the rest is history we got close and fell in love the made a deal with the ROB I met who also took a interest in me to see if I was good entertainment. My second life I was a pilot of a ACU that was a mercenary and was considered neutral since I did jobs for all three witch is how I met the last four of my wives and apparently I screwed up cannon by actually getting them to join me as part of my mercenary unit. Yeah I'm confused as you are about that since I don't remember how though they said it because I invited them to talk and drink on neutral ground witch I was and we got drunk and I woke up with all four in bed naked then they woke up kicked me out and talked, though I passed out outside the door for about a day when I woke up they were a part of my unit. Though it did not go well with the factions though that is when the seraphim showed up. Well to make this short we died at the end of forged alliance saving the galaxy. Now it is time to go to earth mass effect." –Ryan

We see Ryan standing in front of army with ten females in front. Rhiza is to the far left with short crop lime green hair and white green eyes with white double line tattoos under each eye. Her outfit is the standard commander suit for aeon witch is skin tight it shows of her chest and curvy figure. Princess Rhianne is next to her she has blonde/white hair with green/blue eyes her hairs falls to her shoulder blades she is wearing a tube top with blue jeans covered in a Jedi style robe with the hood up. Samantha Clark is next she is wearing a military style outfit which looks from halo she has her hair in a pony tail it is sandy blonde, she has cobalt color eyes with a scar over left eye. Dostya is next she has shoulder length brown/black hair with white eyes. She is wearing another style of military outfit that looks as though it is NOD. Malala was next though she surprised me with her human form since I knew she had a form similar to the other four. She has night black hair that goes to her bottom with moron red eyes. She is wearing a gothic style dress over her body. Next is Shallya she is wearing a nun outfit that is sky blue the hood is down letting her hair free fail, it is gold/blonde in color. Then Verena and Rhya they are twins they look the same except for a freckle under verbenas left eye. They have blood red hair with emerald green eyes. They wear ruby red battle dress like you would find in fantasy worlds. Last but not least is the farseers Idranel and Talder, Idranel looks like the game version of her ruby red hair with silver eyes plus she is wearing her farseer get up, Talder looks like … … … why does she look like teen titans ravens mom.

"We go to the mass effect universe now to unite the galaxy against the reapers. The "council" over there is made up of only three of the races out of 13 others. We go there not as conquers but as … yeah we go there as conquers. We will be building and expanding for about 100 years before the relay at Shanxi opens so we will fortify and strengthen our empire over there." –Ryan

The army cheers as a portal opens up on the ground and in space. The one in space is big enough to let a whole fleet in. Ryan walks through the portal on the ground to find people kneeling in front of him.

"Who is your leader?" –Ryan

"I am sire. My name Beckendorf sire. We are ready for you and your followers." -Beckendorf


End file.
